Diechsen
Diechsen True Lizards and first lizardoid Union member species - M-0 Galaxy - Native to the Upward Sector - Former Galactic Council member - The Diechsen, Union Member # 495 joined in 2622 OTT - It is a time of peace and expansion. Union explorers expand known space and the UES Ovid makes contact with the Diechsen in 2618 OTT . It is not a first contact situation as the Diechsen had been members of the Fist Galactic Council and were known to Sarans and Ult . The Diechen controlled a nine star system space and received instructions from the Kermac to destroy any Union ship entering their space. The Diechsen ignored this and invited the Union explorer captain and officers to partake in an information exchange summit. (Kermac were also present, but did not openly agitate) During the first night , the Chief Advisor to the Diechsen Prime Speaker was murdered and evidence is found pointing ton the Union captain. However the Prime Speaker reacts not as expected. He accuses the Kermac of committing such a primitive attempt and declares the Diechsen to be insulted. "If the Kermac believe we are that guilable and stupid, then we want no place in whatever plans they have with the Galactic Council (the second)" The Diechsen joined the Union four years later. At joining the Diechsen had TL 4 (AL 7 , NiOx Breathers , Carbon Based , BaPhy 1 , RDRS consumers ) The Diechsen consume live food ( small rodent like critters ) but have learned to eat the same animals pre killed, skinned and gutted. They still do not like cooked or prepared food. They also do not eat anything else.1 Diechsen are true cold blooded and require external heat. They are quite temerature sensitive and have activity cycles that further hampers their abilities to serve in military services. However there are no "Non Cits " among the Diechsen. They are eager to serve their 22 month . They often chose maintenance and service roles, there are many in Navy and military support roles. The Diechsen love keeping shops and there is hardly a Union community without at least one shop operated by a Diechsen. They are ruled by a Republic style government, three political parties and an elected parlament, with a Prime Speaker (elected every 8 years) The Diechsen lay eggs and only the female is engaged in nest care and the raising of the young. Females rarely take office or pursue a professional career, but they all serve their 22 month. A female that does take on a career is not stigmatized or shunned; it's just rare. Home planet : Diechsa Star System : Diech - The latest Union Cencus counted 22 billion. 1 This is the main reason only very few Diechsen join the Armed Forces, only a few individals have learned / accepted to eat RICE bars .(Even the Diechsen who joined the Spatial Navy or other military branches do not eat anything else, RICE bars if they must and their Rodent meat if possible. Category:Sentient Species